


Midnight Snack

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from this prompt: "Imagine your favorite character is a vampire. You wake up in the middle of the night to find them pinning you down and removing your shirt. They start to drink from your neck, but find another more pleasurable place, and decide to drink from your breast instead." (Imaginensfw.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Simon couldn’t sleep. Part of it was his vampire schedule, and part of it was that he was, well, hungry. Or thirsty. Or whatever. 

He was spending the night with Isabelle at the Institute and they’d stayed up late talking about everything—he had been surprised, at first, how fun she was to talk to. Some people thought she was shallow, but she wasn’t. They’d kissed a little, but then Isabelle had been so tired she’d practically fallen asleep mid-sentence and Simon was getting kind of tired too, even though it was dark out. 

Only, he slept for an hour or so and then woke up, his stomach growling. He looked over at Isabelle, sleeping soundly, chest gently rising and falling. She wouldn’t mind, right? He was still so afraid of doing things like this, still so worried he’d lose control. 

Finally, he decided to just do it. Turning over, he gently brushed away her hair exposed her neck, biting in as softly as possible. Isabelle moaned softly and then louder as he started to suck. He could feel himself getting hard. 

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she looked a bit bewildered. “Mm…Simon?” she asked blearily. “Feels…good.” 

He paused and nodded. “I’m—I’m sorry. I just woke up, and I was hungry, and—”

“It’s fine,” she whispered, kissing him, probably tasting her own blood. “Do you need more?” 

“Maybe…a little,” he said, suddenly getting an idea. He pushed open her robe revealing breasts he could suck on and play with for hours if he had the time. Gingerly, he bit down on her right one. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, clearly a bit surprised, but that turned into another moan as he began drinking. She sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his torso as her head lolled back. 

When he was done he licked where he’d bitten to seal it, then kissed the mark. Now he was fully hard, but he didn’t want to do anything if Isabelle was too tired or didn’t want to. 

Luckily for him, Isabelle noticed and started rubbing the bulge in his pajama pants, which didn’t hide much anyway. “Hungry in more than one way?” she asked slyly, starting to push them down. 

“Isabelle—you don’t have to,” Simon said, just to be polite. It’s not like he was going to refuse anything.

“You don’t _just_ keep me for my blood, do you?” she asked with a smile, pushing down his boxers, too. 

“I don’t keep you for—” Simon started, but his sentence was cut off with a moan when she wrapped her lips around him. She was too good at this; it was a real problem, in the best way. “Isabelle—ah—” she sucked a bit hard and Simon bucked up a little. She could take all of him into her mouth, and she did just that, going down as far as possible as he groaned. 

Without warning, she popped off, slipping off her robe completely. “Your turn,” she said primly, leaning back on the bed and spreading her legs. 

The first time Simon had done this, it had been a disaster. Since then, though, he’d improved greatly and almost enjoyed it more than receiving himself (almost). He positioned himself and gently kissed around on her thighs first before moving to her center, licking around and then up to her clit like he would with an ice cream cone.

“Mm—more,” she moaned, and he increased the pressure, swirling his tongue around and then going back to the up and down licking. Isabelle was arching up and gripping the sheets. 

“Want you—in me,” she said, breathing heavily and looking down at him. Simon nodded. He still wasn’t quite used to her forwardness, and she was the more sexual person in the relationship (usually), but he had to admit it was also a massive turn-on. 

He started positioning himself to be on top of her, before she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Isabelle was dominant and liked being on top, and Simon couldn’t say he minded.

She started riding him, rolling her hips and moving up and down and _squeezing_. Dear God, he wouldn’t last more than two minutes, probably, like the first time they had sex and it was almost too good to be true and it felt like he came after about thirty seconds in her. 

“Isabelle—that’s—feels too good,” he managed to say. She got the message and slowed down a little bit, fingering her clit as she moved up and down. But after a minute or so he could tell she was getting impatient and she started moving faster and faster for her own release. 

“You feel so good,” she said, throwing her hair back, doing the squeezing thing again and this time he really was a goner. Isabelle came first, though, spasming a little as she did, and it was only a few more seconds before Simon finally let himself come, sighing in ecstasy. 

Isabelle slipped off, went to pee, and came back to find Simon fast asleep. Vampires, apparently, were the same as human men that way. She slipped into bed beside him, pulling up the covers. “Pretty good midnight snack,” she whispered to herself.


End file.
